doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Héctor Ireta de Alba
|nacimiento = 14 de febrero de 1996 |familiares = Alma Ireta De Alba (madre) Rosario De Alba (tía Abuela) Manuel Moreno Torres (tío bisabuelo segundo) César Moreno Martínez de Escobar (tío abuelo segundo) César Rafael Moreno González de Castilla (tío tercero) |ocupacion = Actor Director de doblaje Supervisor de Doblaje Adaptador de Traducción de Doblaje Conductor de Televisión Interprete Comunicologo Locutor Comercial |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 ( ) |medios = Cine Teatro Televisión Radio |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Thomas02.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = |lugar de nacimiento = Cuautitlán, Izcalli, México }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Héctor Ireta De Alba. .]] y Baljeet 2D.]] Baljeet.jpg|Baljeet en Phineas y Ferb y La ley de Milo Murphy, su personaje más conocido. Milomurphy.jpg|Milo Murphy también en La ley de Milo Murphy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Thomas Thomas & Friends.png|Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos, desde la temporada 20, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Percy Thomas & Friends.jpg|Percy también en Thomas y sus amigos, desde la temporada 20, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Arnold Shortman TJM.png|Arnold Shortman en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. Austin (5).png|Austin en Backyardigans (Temp. 3). F is for family.bill murphy.jpg|Bill Murphy En F is for Family. Cuza.png|Cuza Ackerman en Beyblade Burts y Beyblade Burst : Evolution. ChaseEF.png|Chase Davenport / Spike en Lab Rats y Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite. HP8SeverusSnapeNiño.png|Severus Snape (Niño) en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2. Luke ModernFamily.jpg|Lucas Philip "Luke" Dunphy en Familia moderna (Desde el epi. 186). Cheng-1.jpg|Cheng en el remake de Karate Kid. RedBotNinjaSteel.jpg|Redbot en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. AdenT100.png|Aden en Los 100. Z- La ciudad perdida.jpg|Jack Fawcett (niño y joven) en Z: La ciudad perdida. YoungMickRory_LOT.jpg|Mick Rory / Incendiario (Joven) en Leyendas del mañana. Superboy (T).jpg|Superboy / Conner Kent en Titanes. GideonTheThundermans.jpg|Gideon en The Thundermans (epis. 61 - 103). LionelTheThundermans.jpg|Lionel también en The Thundermans (Temps. 2 - 4). HD_-_Sidney.jpg|Sidney Birnbaum en Henry Danger (epis. 43 - ). Mac Davis 776667.jpg|Mac Davis en Every Witch Way. Mudbud.png|Mudbud en varias películas de Air Buddies. MLP-Pistachio.png|Pistachio en My Little Pony: El Mejor Regalo. Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane en Chuck's Choice. Screenshot 2018-07-29-19-00-54-1-1.png|Otis en Atchoo!. Szene trenk 01. V180503370 .jpg|Trenk en Trenk, el pequeño caballero. Christopher-robin-my-friends-tigger-pooh-4.24.jpg|Christopher Robin en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh. ARC-V Kit Blade.png|Kit Blade en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Aiichiro-nitori-free.jpg|Aiichirō Nitori en Free!. Hau.png|Hau en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Pkmn M11 Taka.png|Taka en Pokémon: Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial. Henny PokémonXYZ.png|Henry en Pokémon XY. Kenji Miyazawa (BSD).jpg|Kenji Miyazawa en Bungō Stray Dogs. Rill Boismortier (BC).png|Rill Boismortier en Black Clover. Armin Arlert (ADLT).png|Armin Arlelt en Ataque de los Titanes. Fireworks2017 Kazuhiro.jpg|Kazuhiro en Luces en el cielo. Umi_COTS.png|Umi en Espíritus del mar. Klot Escueladevampiros.jpg|Klot en Escuela de vampiros. Carter Introducing.png|Carter Brown en El mundo de Craig. Rock-0.png|Roc en Asha y Los Corotas. William_brent_2019.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Billy Unger. Héctor Cuevas Ireta de Alba (nacido el 14 de febrero de 1996) Es un "Artista Mexicano", Actor/Cantante/Director/Supervisor y Adaptador de Traducción en la Industria del "Doblaje de voz " e Imagen (T.V.), "de México para el mundo"; destacado "Conductor de Televisión" a sus 23 años de edad; Locutor de radios, y comerciales de t.v., desde los 4 años de edad, dedicado al "medio"/Toda su vida en el "Ambiente Artístico"; Es ademas un preparado "COMUNICOLOGO" certificado, en esta ciencia; con una carrera de oficio!en el medio, que le antecede desde hace ya 14 años ininterrumpidos; como "Actor de Voz" en la dificil y competida industria de esta especialidad de dar vida al "Español Latino" con sus actuaciones y canto. (También ha hecho Teatro, Cine, y televisión). Conocido y destacado por su "trabajo Actoral" en la Industria del "Doblaje Mexicano Latino", por realizar "proyectos" en la actualidad, para personajes de niños de 6 a 26 años de edad; por lo que el Actor! tiene llamado todos los dias, y conserva "Fijos" de hace mas de 7 años. Y es reconocido como "EL MAGO DEL DOBLAJE" pues da vida a personajes de su edad, mas grandes y de niño. Siendo un Actor nato, Locutor lírico, le ha dado clases a "actores" de la talla de Alfonso Obregón, Francisco Colmenero, José Arenas y Jesús Barrero entre otros en la especialidad de "VERSATILIDAD" de voz en la que "EL MAGO DEL DOBLAJE" es un experto y es uno de los pioneros del mismo. Ha estudiado y acreditado también Diplomados en "Teatro Infantil/Teatro Musical" (3 años). Y es acreditado en los medios como: Héctor Cuevas , Hector Cuevas Ireta,Héctor Ireta De Alba,Héctor Ireta,Héctor Cuevas Ireta de Alba. Es la voz recurrente de los actores: William Brent, Maulik Pancholy, Ty Panitz, Cory Gruter-Andrew,"Weird Al" Yankovic y João Vítor Silva. Filmografía Películas Quirin Oettl *Los Famosos Cinco 3 - Julian (2014) *Los Famosos Cinco y el misterio de la Joya Escondida – Julian (2013) *Los Famosos Cinco – Julian (2012) Ty Panitz ''' *Treasure Buddies – Mudbud (voz) (2012) *Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados - Mudbud (Voz) (2011) *Santa Buddies: Buscando las Huellas de Santa – Mudbud (Voz/Diálogos) (2009) '''Darien Provost *Rufus 2 - Devon (2017) *Rufus: Un amigo inseparable - Devon (2016) Aric Floyd *Actividad Criminal - William Harrison (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *Los de abajo - Jamal Lee (2013) Félix Bossuet *Belle y Sebastian: La aventura continúa - Sebastián (2015). *Belle y Sebastian - Sebastián (2013) Kyle Bode *Super Bebés 5: El Bebe Espacial - Skip (Voz) (2015) *Super Bebés 4: El Tesoro de Egipto - Skip (Voz) (2014) Jonas Hoff Oftebro *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Secreto del Oro Negro – Kjell (2009) *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Ladrón Maestro – Kjell (2004) Thomas Engeset *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior Rockea – Kjell (2004) *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Submarino – Kjell (2003) Otros *A mi altura - Jack Dunkleman (Griffin Gluck) (2019) *Family - Dennis (Fabrizio Guido) (2018) *Drunk Parents - Tristan Donnelly (Eddie Schweighardt) (x2) (2018) *Hope Springs Eternal - Kai (Beau Brooks) (2018) *Verano del 84 - Farraday "Curtis" (Cory Gruter-Andrew) (2018) *Siberia - Maxim (Alex Kudrytsky) (2018) *Cuenta bloqueada - Amigo de Jordan 2 y Vaquero (2018) *1 Interrogation - Jack Jones (Dalton E. Gray) (2018) *Aliens Ate My Homework - Billy Becker / B'kr (Ty Consiglio) (2018) *Familiye - Muhammed (Muhammed Kirtan) (2017) *The Children Act - Adam Henry (Fionn Whitehead) (2017) *Stuck - Caleb (Gerard Canonico) (2017) *S.M.A.R.T. Chase - MZee (Zhang Wenjun) y Ciem (Tom Price) (2017) *A la Espera - Dash (Julian LaTourelle) (2017) *Cita a ciegas con la vida - Max (Jacob Matschenz) (2017) *Kung Fu Yoga - Xiaoguang (Yixing Zhang) (2017) *My Friend Dahmer - Moose (Cameron McKendry) (2017) *Wonderstruck: El museo de las maravillas - Robbie (Sawyer Nunes) y Jamie (Jaden Michael) (2017) *El último disparo - Danny Beamon (Ty Shelton) (x2) (2017) *48 deseos de Navidad - Cam (Ethan Yang) (2017) *Pequeña Navidad - Adorno (2017) *Noche de venganza - Thomas (Octavius J. Johnson) (2017) *Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire - Actor, Edric Joven (Rafe Williams) y Walter Joven (Oliver Buck) (2017) *Io sono Gaetano - Carmelo (Cristian Izzo) (2016) *Meet the Blacks - Carl Jr. (Alex Henderson) (2016) *Battle for Skyark - Skunk (Luke Davis) (2016) *Tras la puerta azul - Pchelka (Jakub Gawarecki) (2016) *Z: La ciudad perdida - Jack Fawcett de 7 años (Bobby Smalldridge) y de 15/21 años) (Tom Holland) (2016) *El hijo eterno - Fabrício (Pedro Vinícius) (2016) *La indignación - Marty Ziegler (Noah Robbins) (2016/Doblaje Mexicano). *Gibby - Tommy (Peyton Meyer) (2016) *El Pequeño Gangster - Roderick (Rick Lens) (2015) *Polycarp - Germanicus (Rusty Martin) y Sisera (Caleb Hurt) (2015) *Stormageddon - Miles (Daniel Mk Cohen) (2015) *Mi perro es un robot - Tyler Austin (Michael Campion) (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *Una buena receta - Georgie (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *Memoria - Simon (Miles Heizer) (2015) *Francisco, el padre Jorge - Niño Enfermo 2 y Hombre en la Calle (2015) *El Camino a mi Destino - Mike (Alex Ozerov) (2015) *Pinocho (2015) - Lucignolo (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *Campamento Carrusel - Adriano Ramos (Konstantino Atan) (2015) *El delantero de oro - Julian (Aedin Mincks) (2015) *La Maldición de Downers Grove - Dave (Martin Spanjers) (2015) *Niños del Oprimo - Raymond (Cade Sutton) (2015) *Creed: Corazón de campeón - Voces adicionales (2015) *La horca - Brice (Price T.Morgan) (2015) *Dannys dommedag - William (Thomas Garvey) (2014) *Maestro del Año - Keon (Mark Daugherty) (2014) *El corcel negro - Ross Chaney (Matt Mazur) (2013) *Amnesiac - Clive Swiftly (James Marsh) (2013) *Amor en el ocaso - Profesor de Baile, Niño en Fiesta y Narrador en Documental (2013) *Zip y Zap y el club de la canica - Zip (2013/Trailer) *La Casa de Versace - Daniel Versace (Niño) (Daniel DiVenere),Daniel Versace (Trevor Momesso), Alegro, Antonio Niño (Callum Holland) (2013) *Horrible Niza - Hombre / Voces Adicionales (2013) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone - Anton Marvelton (niño) (Luke Vanek) (2013) *El Falsificador - Joshua (Josh Hutcherson) (2012) *Batalla del Hom Run - Niño 2, Niño 5 y Ambientes (2012) *Mike se Despide - Vincent (Faas Wijn) (2012) *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil - Nickleby (Tommy Nelson) (2012) *Tom y Hacke - Hansi Haslinger (Simon Meindl) (2012) *La Naturaleza Llama - Tibbits (Francisco Burgos) (2012) *Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida - Janeau Trudel (Antoine-Olivier Pilon) (2012) *Thunderstruck – Brian (Taylor Gray) (2012) *La Leyenda del Coco (2012) - Jacob (Gabriel Steele) (2012) *Una aventura extraordinaria - Voces adicionales (2012) *Jess + Moss - Moss (Austin Vickers) (2011) *La dama de hierro - Mark Niño (Alexander Beardsley) (2011/Version Videomax) *Best Player - Joe (2011) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 - Severus Snape (Niño) (Benedict Clarke) (2011) *Prefiero el paraíso - Aurelio (joven) (Francesco Grifoni) (2010) *La fuente del amor - Voces Adicionales (2010) *Pequeños detectives - Jake (Oscar Hoggan) (Segunda Version/acreditado como Héctor Cuevas) (2010) *Mi primer amor – Garret (Israel Broussard) (2010) *Karate Kid (2010) – Cheng (Zhenwei Wang) (2010) *El regreso de la nana mágica - Cyril Gray (Eros Vlahos) (2010) *Mi vecino es un espía – Carl (Quinn Mason) (2010/Versión Cine) *El León Blanco - Niño Gorra (2010) *Robin Hood (2010) - Voces Adicionales (2010) *Robin Hood contra el dragón - Robert/Robin Hood Joven (Rowen Kahn) y Niño de la Aldea 1 (2009) *Karla y Katrine - Mads Morten (Nikolaj Støvring Hansen) (2009). *El pequeño Nicolás - Voces Adicionales (2009) *Casi embarazada - Greg (Kevin Covais) (2009/Cuarta Versión) *Santa Buddies: Buscando las Huellas de Santa – Mudbud (Voz/Canciones) (Jonathan Morgan Heit) (2009) *Old Dogs - Zanch (Conner Rayburn) (2009/Trailer) *El juego perfecto - Voces Adicionales (Doblaje Original Mexicano)/ Norberto (Ryan Ochoa) (Redoblaje) (2009) *Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico - Leon (Sami Herzog) (2009/Version Corazon Films/Columbia TriStar) *Aussie and Ted's Great Adventure - Noah (Carlos McCullers II) (2009) *Brüno - Mazarati / Niños del deletreaje (2009) *El arte de matar 2: La traición - Joven Neil Shaw (Meshach Peters) (2008) *Siyama - Aldeano 15, Foka, Guerrero 4 y Ambientes (2008) *Lake City - Clayton (Colin Ford) (2008) *The Other Boleyn Girl - Jorge Bolena (Niño) (Finton Reilly) y Henry Carey (Niño) (Joseph Moore) (2008/Segunda Versión) *La tribu arcoiris – Ryan (Noah Munck) (2008) *El Perro Policía - Robby North (William Brent) (2008) *Be Kind Rewind - Voces Adicionales (2008) *Tinker Bell – Niño 2 (Video del menú interactivo, ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste?) (2008) *El Mejor Amigo de una Chica - Gary (Noah Bernett) (2008) *Trágica obsesión - Danny (Elliot Larson) (2008) *Un Verano en Blanco - Pete (Victor Desjardins) (2008) *Mozart en China - Danny (Kaspar Simonischek) (2008) *La Casa de Poker - Black Tony (De'Shawn Washington) (2008) *An American Affair - Jimmy (Jimmy Bellinger) (2008) *El tesoro de labou – Gavin (Darnell Hamilton) (2008) *10 000 A.C. – Niños (2008) *El súper agente 86 (2008) – Niño en el Auto (2008) *Meteoro, la película - Niño robusto con gorra (2008) *Travesura de Perro – Owen (Luke Benward) (2008/Redoblaje) *Front of the Class - Brad Cohen (Joven) (Dominic Scott Kay) (2008/Redoblaje) *CJ7 - Niño delgado pecoso (2008) *Knock Knock - Billy Smith (Jim Ford) (2007) *Hannah Montana: En Londres - Niño playera blanca / Voces adicionales (2007) *Awake - Voces adicionales (2007) *El secreto de la calabaza mágica – Sean (2007) *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata – Kjell (Robert Opsahl) (2007) *Heridas del pasado - Timmy Winters (Dakota Goyo) (2007) *Charlie Bartlett – Scott (Michael D’Ascenzo) (2007/2ª version) *El Guerrero de Zarahemla – Brock (2007) (Brian Kary) *El campamento de papá - Mullet Head (Zachary Allen) (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Gary Fulcher (Elliot Lawless) (2007/Redoblaje) *El brazalete mágico - Bart Billows (Shane Ryan Savage) (2007) *El hermano de Santa - Fred Claus (Niño) (Liam James) (2007) *Fragmentos del destino - Voces Adicionales (2007) *Veritas el príncipe de la verdad - Voces Adicionales (2007) *Adiós Bafana -Bafana (niño) (2007) *La reina - Principe William (Jake Taylor Shantos)/ Euan Blair (Harry Alexander Coath) (2006/Version T.V.) *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas - Billy Gornicke (Alex Ferris) (2006/Doblaje Región 4/Cine) *Chiquito pero peligroso – Nicholas (Reece Leslie Knight) (2006) *300 - Niño que muere en los brazos del Rey (2006) *18 Dedos de la Muerte - Voces Adicionales (2006) *Sr. Arréglalo- Voces Adicionales (2006) *Akeelah y las letras - Voces Adicionales (2006) *Helen, the baby fox - Taichi Ogawara (Arashi Fukasawa) (2006) *Hinokio - Voces Adicionales (2005) *La Ganadora del Premio del Desafío Ohio - Bruce Ryan de 16 Años (Trevor Morgan) (2005) *Eve y El Caballero de Fuego - Edward (Franco Maravilla) (2005) *El ojo 3: Infinito - Niño fantasma (2005) *Mee-Shee: El gigante del lago - Mac Cambell (Daniel Magder) (2005/Redoblaje) *El hombre en el espejo - Michel Joseph Jackson Jr (2004) *Napola: Doctrina Nazi - Peter Fisher (Marian Schole) / Hans Weimer (Max Dombrovka) / Contrincante 2 (Lenz von Johnston) / Martín / Niño 2 / Napola 1 / Soldado Rubio / Voces Adicionales (2004) *El sabor de la vida - Fanis (8 Años) (Markos Osse) (2003) *Jóvenes pilotos - Benny Bins (2003). *Buddy 4: El bateador de oro - Voces Adicionales (2002) *Ciudad de fantasmas - Voces Adicionales (2002) *Jóvenes salvajes – Scooch (Frankie Muniz) (2002) *Animal – Niño (2001) *Un día en la Vida - Jeremy (Shawn Pyfrom) (2000) *Goosed - Cliff Niño (Brett Robbins) (1999) *Mamá Invisible 2 - Bobby (Drew Calvert) (1999) *Equipo Familiar - Nicki Popov (Eamon Goldstein) (1998) *Mom, Can I Keep Her? - Timmy Blair (Justin Berfield) (1998) *El Niño que Salvó la Navidad – Jeremy (Andre Bourque) (1998) *Camino a Avonlea es Navidad - Daniel King (Ryan Cooley) (1998) *Oscar Wilde - Cyril (1997/Redoblaje) *Hasta los confines del Tiempo - James Niño (Glenn Walker Harris Jr) (1996) *Mamá Invisible - Skeeter (Phillip Van Dyke) (1996) *Camino a Avonlea - Felix King (Zachary Bennett) (1990) *El Chico de los Guantes - Douby (Harry Van Dyke) (1988) *Otro País: Historia de un trahison - Wharton (Adrian Ross Magenty) (1984) *El Hombre sin Rostro - Rob (¿?) *Dragón Marino, El Policía - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Crusoe - Crusoe Niño/Voces Adicionales (¿?) *El Guerrero Didy y Lilly la Ninja - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *La carrera - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Marte - Bruno (¿?) *Ángeles caídos - Bruno (¿?) *Mi cara Befana - Paulino (¿?) *Tesseract - Anan (¿?) *Camino al paraíso - Tyler (¿?) *La Ambisiosa chica del Kung Fu (¿?) *In the name of the King - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *La Joya del Desierto - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *El jardín secreto 3 - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Finnegan - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Two Bito - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *I Am a Reed F - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Quien mato a Rose Mary - Ambientes (Voces Niños en Autobús) *Hillbyll Highway - Junebuy (¿?) *Snowstorm - Albert (¿?) Reality shows Cameron Kolbo *Ex on the Beach USA - El mismo (2018) *Are You The One: Second Chances - El mismo (2017) *Are You The One Reunion - El mismo (2017) *Are You The One? - El mismo (2016) Otros *America to Me - Ke'Shawn Kumsa (2018) *Warriors of Liberty City - Chatarius (2018) *Top Chef - Jim Smith (2016) *¡Caíste! (2016) **Drama Drew **Phoenix (Temporada 1, Ep. 14) *Are You The One? (2014-) **Ex de Hannah (2017) *Rachael vs Guy: cocina infantil - Hunter (2013) *RuPaul: Carrera de Drag Queens (2009-) **Vanessa Vangie Mateo (Temporada 10) (2018) *Shreducation - Anthony (2009-2010) *La Búsqueda del Diseñador Estrella (2006-2013) **Insertos **Ambientes (Temp. 7, Ep. 5) **Ray (Temp. 8, Ep. 2) **Jonathan Scott (Temp. 8, Ep. 7) *Cambiemos esposas (2003-2009). **Lee (Temporada 3, Ep. 15). **Jeremy (Temporada 3, Ep. 17). **Rick (Temporada 3, Ep. 18). **Tyler (Temporada 3, Ep. 20). **Cody (Temporada 4, Ep. 1). **Coburn (Temporada 4, Ep. 5). **Cade (Temporada 4, Ep. 10). **Collin (Temporada 4, Ep. 14). Series de televisión William Brent *Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite - Chase Davenport (2016). *Mega Med - Chase Davenport (2015). *Esta es mi vida – El mismo (2014). *Ganes o pierdas, ¡dibuja! - El mismo (2014). *¿Cuánto me conoces? - El mismo (2014). *Caíste, Fuiste Crasheado – El mismo (2013). *¡Desafío Sillón! – El mismo (2013). *Programa de talentos – Neville (2012). *IDs de Estás viendo Disney XD - El mismo (2012). *Lab Rats - Chase Davenport / Spike (2012-2016). Cory Gruter-Andrew *Sobrenatural - Eliot (2019) *Los 100 - Aden (2016) *Leyendas del mañana - Per Degaton (Niño) (Temp. 1, Ep. 10) (2016) Jared S. Gilmore *Once Upon a Time:Especial Final de Sexta Temporada - Henry Mills (Joven)/El Mismo (Versión Sony) (2017). *Once Upon a Time - Henry Mills (Joven) (Versión Sony) (2011-2018). Harrison Boxley *Mega Med - Gulliver (2015). *Los guerreros wasabi - Sidney / Rey Oscuro (2011-2014). Kurt Doss *El joven Sheldon - Ned (Temp. 1, Ep. 13) (2018). *Las nuevas aventuras de Christine - Jack (Temp. 1, Ep. 8) (2006). Otros *Superboy / Conner Kent en Titanes (2020) *Universo Marcial (2018) **Lin Dong (Yang Yang) (Rtks. Ep. 24,28,32,33,51,56 y 59) **Teng Lei (Li Xin Liang) *Justicia Final (2018) **Michael Dishon Jr, James Coulter y Chris (Ep. 1) **Charlie Keever (Chewie Garnet de Ath) (Ep. 2) **Clayburn Frye (Niño) - Actor,Voz Masculina Radio Policial, Voz Masculina Estacion de Policía 1 y 3, Tendedero, Voz Mascuina Radio 3 (Ep. 3) ** Voz Masculina Estación de Policía,Voz Masculina,Voz Masculina Estación, Voz Masculina Radio Policial 2 y 3, Voz Masculina Estación de Policía 7,8 y 10 (Ep. 5) **Richar Barnes (Joven Adulto) - Actor (Curtis John), Richar Barnes (Adolescente) - Actor (Adam Sauriol), Thomas Tully (Joven Adulto) - Actor (Ep. 6) *Charmed - Parker (Nick Hargrove) (2018) *El mundo oculto de Sabrina (2018) **Ed Dursley (Kavandeep Hayre) (2018) *The Romanoffs - Alex Myers (Niño) (Kale Culley) (2018) *Cloak & Dagger - Benny (Dalton E. Gray) (2018) *Wanderlust - Sam Morton (Jordan Adene) (2018) *Departamento de Homicidios (2018) **Insertos **Niño Gritando (T. 1, Ep. 1) **Voz Masculina (T. 1, Ep. 2) **Christopher Benson (Alec Bandzes) (T. 1, Ep. 3) **Eugene Zonis (Varak Baronian) (T. 1, Ep. 4) **Sean Brown (Antonio Wild) (T. 1, Ep. 5) **BJ (Ibrahim Traore) y Niño (T. 1, Ep. 6) *Black Lightning **Traficante 1, Pelon y Ambientes (T. 1, Ep. 10) *La Peor Bruja (2017) **Cyril (T. 2, Ep. 14) (2018). *Fear Factor (2017) **Eli (T. 1, Ep. 11) **Michael (T. 2, Ep. 9) *JoJo Siwa: My World - Lance Lim *Salvación - Dylan (André Dae Kim) *Star Trek: Discovery **Rhys (Patrick Kwok-Choon) (1ª voz) **Vins (Primera Aparición/Temporada 1, Ep. 7) *El joven Sheldon **Stinson (Christian Alexander Garcia) (T. 1, Ep. 1). **Chavo 1 (T. 1, Ep. 4 y 5) (2017). **Jugador 1 (T. 1, Ep. 13) (2017). **Voces Adicionales/Ambientes (T. 1, Ep. 1,4,5) *The Gifted - Scott (Cooper Roth)(Temporada 1, Ep. 3) (2017). *Dinastía - Voces Adicionales/Ambientes (2017). *The Disappearance (2017). **Thomas (10 Años) (Connor James Kelly) y Felix Larson (Ethan Caminsky) (Temporada 1, Ep. 1) (2017). **Luke Sullivan (Niño) y Empleado de la gasolinera (Mikael Conde) (T. 1, Ep. 2) *Training Day **Tommy (Joven) (Blake Burt) (Temporada 1, Ep. 6) **Ramiro (Temporada 1, Ep. 10) *Prison Break: Sequel **Niño Playera Verde (Ep. ¿?) **Chico 1 (Ep. ¿?) **Voces Adicionales/Ambientes. *Powerless (2017). **Voces Adicionales/Ambientes. *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - RedBot (Byron Coll) (2017-). *Doubt - Billy (Joven) (Daniel Sovich) (2017-). *Heidi, bienvenida a casa - Pedro (Francisco Francia) (2017) *El joven Papa - Ángelo Sanchez (Marcos Franz) / Girolamo *Incorporated **Theo (Joven) (Lucius Hoyos) (2016). **Sam (Temporada 1, Ep. 9) *Animal Kingdom - Benji (Alexandre Berthoud) (2016-2019) *Billones - Taylor (Asia Kate Dillon) (1ª voz) (2016-2019). *Son of Zorn - Warren (Noah Munck) (2016-). *Leyendas del mañana (2016-) **Jonas (Kiefer O'Reilly) **Bully (Oliver Birmingham) *Lady Dinamite - Jalen (Carlos Luna), voces adicionales (2016-) *American Gothic (2016) **Jack Hawthorne (Gabriel Bateman) **Jack Hawthorne (Pequeño) *11.22.63 (2016) **Cody (Alex Wall)/Niño Cafe/Niño Camioneta (Temporada 1, Ep. 1) *Just Add Magic - Leo (Tyler Sanders) (2015) *Bella y los Bulldogs - Troy Dixon (Coy Stewart) (Un loop,Temporada 2, Ep. ¿?) (2015) *Hetty Feather - Edwin (Hugo Cracknell) (2015-) *Supergirl (2015-) **Keisuke (Temporada 4, Ep. 1) (2018) *Punto ciego (2015-) **Sheldon Cole (Zachery Byrd) (Temporada 3, Ep. 20) (2018) *Grace and Frankie - Luke (Jackson Pace) (2015-) *Lujos: Hogares increíbles - Insertos (2015-) *Arte Ninja (2015-). **Milo (2017). **Gaviota (Temporada 3, Ep. 5) (2017). *Lucifer (2015-) **Kevin (Kelly Blatz) (Temporada 1, Ep. 4) (2016). **Timmy (Temporada 2, Ep. 16) (2016). **Niño(Alexis Celeste) ,Guitarrista (Tanner Sarff), Hombre 2 y Hombre 5 (Temporada 3, Ep. 16) (2017). **Esquiador, Hombre Malo 3 y Joven en Bar (Temporada 3, Ep. ¿?) (2017). *El último hombre sobre la Tierra (2015-) **Phil Tandy Miller (Niño) (Jacob Tremblay) (Temporada 2, Ep. 24) (2016) *Mutt & Stuff (2015-2017). **Marco (Ashton Arbab) **Owen (Temporada 1, Ep. 13) (2015). **Ambientes Niños (Temporada 1, Ep. 4 y 5) (2015). *WITS Academy - Ethan (Timothy Colombos) (2015) *La Reina Roja - Vladimir "Volodenka/Volodya" (Anatoly Rudenko) (2015) *Jane la virgen (2014-) **Nick (Mell Bowser) (Temporada 5, Ep.12) (2019). **Ambientes (Temporada 4, Ep.17) (2018). *NCIS: Nueva Orleans (2014-) **Bill Cole (Christian Gallegos) (Temporada 3, Ep. 63) (2017). *Los amantes (2014-) **Trevor Solloway (Jadon Sand) (2ª voz) (2018). **Ollie Gunther (Peyton Lusk) (Temporada 3, Ep. 31) (2017). *Madam Secretary (2014-2016) **Spencer (Cole Vallis) (Temporada 2, Ep. 31) (2015) *Henry Danger (2014-) **Sidney Birnbaum (Joe Kaprielian) (2ª voz) **Travis (Tyler Jensen) (Temporada 1, Ep. 12) **Derek Richards (Gus Kamp) (Temporada 1, Ep. 13) **Marty McFly (Madison Durbin) (Temporada 2, Ep. 40) *Hank Zipzer - Frankie (Jayden Jean Paul-Denis) (2014-) *Every Witch Way - Mac Davis (Mavrick Moreno) (2014-2015). *Los infiltrados (serie) - Jackson Barber (Austin Abrams) (2013-) *Los originales - Roman (Jedidiah Goodacre) (2013-2018). *The Avatars - Eric (Pol Monen) (2013-2014). *The Thundermans (2013-) **Lionel (Major Curda) (2ª voz) **Gideon (Kenny Ridwan) (2ª voz) **Evan (Elijah Nelson) (Un Loop. Temporada 3, Ep. 63). *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada – Duncan (Felix Avitia) (2013-2015) *The Millers (2013-2015) **Nathan Miller (Joven) (Garrett Ryan) **Nathan Miller (9 años) (Willem Miller) *Hostages – Kevin (2013-2014) *Operación Ouch! (2012-). **Ilyas y Kieran (Temporada 5, Ep. 2). **Talu (Temporada 5, Ep. 5). *Charlie (Temporada 6, Ep. 7). **Caleb y Alfie (Temporada 6, Ep. 10). *Flecha (2012-) **Oficial Anastas (Evan Roderick) (1ª voz) (2017). *Nashville - Flynn Burnett (Ben Taylor) (2012-). *Chicago en llamas (2012-) **Hijo de Hermann **Ted Jr. *Galis - Hugo (Neve Tzur) (2012-2016) *La Isla de Rocket - Rocket Boulsworth (Joe Gallucci) (2012-2015) *El bar de los Sullivan - Howie (Aedin Mincks) (2012-2014) *Nueva York 22 - Voces Diversas (2012) *Shameless - (2011-) **Nuevo Ian (Harley Cunningham) **Earl *Homeland (2011-) **Chico (Temporada 6, Ep. 60 ) (Versión Showtime) (2017). *Dos chicas quebradas (2011-) **Justin (Jacob Guenther) (Temporada 5, Ep. 106) (2016) *Falling Skies - Matt Mason (Maxim Knight) (2011-2015) *En el corazón del sur - Connor Snelling (Grant Goodman) (2011-2015) *Pulseras rojas (2011-2013) **Bruno (Ferran Rull) (2011) **Oscar (Boris Cucalón) (Temporada 1, Ep. 5) (2011) *Limbo (serie de TV) - Robin (Robin Koch) (2011-2014) *Los Borgia – Angelo (2011-2013) *El Slap - Rocco (Raffaele Costabile) (2011) *Códigos de familia (2010-) **Jack Reagan (Tony Terraciano) (2ª voz) **Devon (Christopher Martinez) (Temporada 3, Ep. 59) **Kyle (Rtks) (Liam Campora) (Temporada 3, Ep. 62) *4 esposas, un marido - Garrison (2010-) *Hawaii Cinco-0 (2010-) **Ambientes (Temporada 3, Ep. 191) (2018) *Familia moderna - Luke Dunphy (Nolan Gould) (3ª voz) (2009-). *Una familia modelo (2009-) **Ken Fickner (Larell VanBuren)(Temporada 1, Ep. 13) **Niño Sabio (Samuel Gilbert) (Temporada ¿?, Ep. ¿?) *NCIS: Los Ángeles (2009-) **Shawn Calder (Nathan Gamble) (Temporada 3, Ep. 50) (2011) **Estudiante (Aviad Bernstein) (Temporada 5, Ep. 102) (2013) *Engáñame si puedes (2009-2011) **Voces Adicionales/Ambientes. (Temporada 2, Ep. 15) *Caprica - William Adama (Sina Najafi) (2009-2010) *El mentalista - Voces Diversas (2008-2015) *Ciencia al limite - Voces Diversas (2008-2013) *Las aventuras de Merlín – Joven Fantasma (2008-2012) *Diario de una Doctora - David (Lukas Schust) (2008-2011) *El Club del Globo Verde - Jay (2008-2009) *La teoría del Big Bang (2007-) **Jess - (Caleb Pierce) (Temporada 11, Ep. 248) (2018). *Mad Men – Dick (Brandon Killham) (2007-2015) *ICarly (2007-2012) **William A. Johnson (Temporada 1, Ep. 7) **JD Fallon (Tyler Foden) (Temporada 1, Ep. 19) **Will (Temporada 1, Ep. 20) **Ozlottis Dorfman (Dalton O'Dell) (Temporada 1, Ep. 22) **Niño en los Creditos (Temporada 3, Ep. 58) **Niall Horan (Temporada 6, Ep. 96) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2012) **Muchacho de Azul (Michael Stancliff) (Temporada 1, Ep. 21) **Karl (Tim Dougherty) (Temporada 2, Ep. 44) *Cinco hermanos – Cooper (Maxwell Perry Cotton) (1ª voz) (2006-2011) *Los súper números - Agente 42/Agente 72 (2006-2009) *Sobrenatural (2005-). **Niño fantasma (Kegan Frith) (Temporada 13, Ep. 280 "ScoobyNatural") (2018). **(Temporada 13, Ep. 269) (2018). **Timothy (Luke Seybold) (Temporada 12, Ep 258) (2017). *Mentes criminales (2005-) **Adam Morrissey (Reid Miller) (Temporada 11, Ep. 253) (2016). **Niño 2 **P.K. Riggins (Nick Gore) (Temporada 12, Ep. 260) (2016). *Grey's Anatomy (2005-) **Dylan (AJ Achinger) (Temporada 11, Ep. 229) (2015) **Danny (Alex Walsh) (Temporada 11, Ep. 237) (2015) *Cómo conocí a tu madre (2005-2014) **Andy (Davis Cleveland) (Temporada 4, Ep. 74) **Grant (Zachary Gordon) (Temporada 4, Ep. 79) **Billy (Jacob Hopkins) (Temporada 5, Ep. 111) *Esposas desesperadas - Nicky (Brian Kary) (2004-2012) *Hermanos rebeldes - Chuck Scolnik (Michael May) (2ª voz) (2003-2012) *NCIS: Criminología Naval (2003-). ** Parker Ryan (Daniel Polo) (Temporada ¿?, Ep. 210) ** Enfermero 1 y Piloto (Temporada ¿?, Ep. ¿?) *El mundo según Jim - Kyle (Conner Rayburn) (2001-2009). *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (1999-) **David Gidumal (Adit Dileep) (Temporada 19, Ep. ¿?) (2018). **Billy' Shaughnessy (Jack DiFalco)(Temporada 19, Ep. ¿?) (2018). *Midsomer Murders (1997-) **Luke Woodley (Karl Davies) (Temporada 13, Ep. 1) (2010) **Benedict Marsh (Richard Fleeshman) (Temporada 13, Ep. 5) (2010) **Duncan Hendred (Jamie Blackley) (Temporada 14, Ep. 7) (2011) **Toby DeQuetteville (James Callis) (Temporada 15, Ep. 1) (2012) *Elemental Hidrog vs Hidaburg - Walter Dohner (Temporada 1, Ep. 1) *Cautivos - Cory Shonborn y Joven 1 y 3. *Bermuda Triangle - Voces Diversas *Tele - Steven /Niño Guitarrista *Inde - Voces Diversas *FDP - Voces Diversas *Diethamd - pablo *Maos- Jasper (joven) (Temporada 5, ep.15) Películas animadas John Hasler *Thomas y sus amigos: Un gran mundo de aventuras - Thomas (Diálogos) (2018). *Thomas y sus amigos: El Viaje más allá de Sodor - Thomas (Diálogos) (2017). Nigel Pilkington *Thomas y sus amigos: Un Gran mundo de aventuras - - Percy (Diálogos) (2018). *Thomas y sus amigos: El Viaje más allá de Sodor - Percy (Diálogos) (2017). Otros *¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Arnold Shortman (2018). *Cartas de Van Gogh - Niño 1 y Niño 4 (Segunda versión) (2017). *Enredados otra vez - Mc *My life as a Zucchini- Ahmed (Raul Ribera) (2016). *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Baljeet Tjinder / Baljeet 2D (Maulik Pancholy) (2011). *El aprendiz de Santa Claus – Nicolás Barnsworth (Nathan Simony) (2010). *Lluvia de hamburguesas - Bill / Voces adicionales (2009). *Batalla por Terra - Joven Terraneo / Ambientes (2007). *Otra vez es Navidad – Audaz (Redoblaje) (2007). *Los diez mandamientos - Moises (niño) Series animadas Maulik Pancholy *La ley de Milo Murphy - Baljeet Tjinder (2018) *Phineas y Ferb: Último día de verano - Baljeet Tjinder (2015) *Phineas y Ferb: Adolescentes - Baljeet Tjinder (2015) *Phineas y Ferb: Crónicas de la resistencia: El regreso a la 2da dimensión - Baljeet 2D (2015) *Phineas y Ferb: Star Wars - Stormtrooper Baljeet (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: La noche de los farmacéuticos vivientes - Baljeet Tjinder (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: Salvan el verano - Baljeet Tjinder (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: El Ultimátum de Klimpaloon - Baljeet Tjinder (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: Aterradora Trilogía del Horror del Área Limítrofe - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: Perry Primitivo - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: Desviación - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: ¡Feliz año nuevo! - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: ¿Dónde esta Perry? - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: La misión de Meap en Seattle - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: y el templo de "Kestanacien" - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: El invento de ayer, ¡Excaliferb! - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: El invento de ayer, La dinastía Doof - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: El invento de ayer, Área prehistórica - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: La Navidad familiar de Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: La maldición de Candace - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: ¡Viva Halloween! - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: Mi fiel fútbol - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: Retrospectiva - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: La montaña rusa, el musical - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es - Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: Convención de nerds - Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: Halcón - Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: El mago de Ocio -Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: Las vacaciones de navidad de Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (Dialogos) (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: El viaje cuántico de Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: Las crónicas de Meap - Baljeet Tjinder (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: El monstruo del Lago Nariz - Baljeet Tjinder (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: Al fin - Baljeet Tjinder (2008) *Phineas y Ferb: Un buen Susto te ayudaría - Baljeet Tjinder (2008) *Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2007-2015) Otros *Atchoo! - Otis *My Little Pony: El Mejor Regalo - Pistachio (Sean Thomas) (2018) *Muppet Babies (2018) (2018) **Conejos de Polvo (T. 1, Ep. 10) (2018) **Calabaza (T. 1, Ep. 14) (2018) *El mundo de Craig - Voces Adicionales (2018) *Patoaventuras (2017) - Ayudante 1 y Ayudante 2 (Temporada 1, Ep. 7) (2017). *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Mc (2017). *Enredados otra vez: El especial - Mc (2017). *Chuck´s Choice - Chuck (Sabrina Pitre) (2017-) *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas (2017). **Gordon (Jeff Gordon) **Garret *FrienZoo (2016) **Insertos **Thomas (Ep. 24) **Niño (Ep. 1, 5, 6, 8, 10, 17, 20, 28, 31, 38 y 53) **Niño 1 (Ep. 20, 28, 39, 42, 46, 47, 49, 52, 53, 54, 56 y 71) **Niño 2 (Ep. 20, 28, 42, 47, 49, 52, 53, 54 y 57) **Niño 3 (Ep. 20, 42, 52, 53 y 54) **Niño 4 (Ep. 54) **Niño 5 (Ep. 54) **Niño Gorrita y Niño Marinero (Ep. 40) **Niño Mochila Azul (Ep. 41) *La ley de Milo Murphy - Milo Murphy ("Weird Al" Yankovic) (2016-presente) *Thomas y sus amigos - Thomas (John Hasler)(2ª voz) (Temporada 19, Episodio 21 y Temporada 20 - ¿?) y Percy (Nigel Pilkington)(2ª voz (Temporada 20 - ¿?). *Thomas & Friends Minis - Thomas (Mark Moraghan) *La guardia del león (2016-) **Rinoceronte Joven. **Kwato (Lyons Luke Mathias) (Temporada 1, Ep. 11). **Liebre (Kari Wahlgren) (Temporada 1, Ep. 10). **Cerdo Hormiguero (Temporada 1, Ep. 24). **Hodari (Justin Hires)(Temporada 2, Ep.43 ). (2018). *Los 7E (2014-2016) **Gingersnaps (Cheri Oteri) **Winkin *Bat Pat - Leo (2015). *F is for Family - Bill Murphy (Haley Reinhart) (2015) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Teddy (2014-) *Mily Preguntas - Mylan, Hugo y Leo (2013-2014) *Bondi Band - Tony Macaroni (Diálogos) (2011-2012) *Trenk, el pequeño caballero - Trenk (Can Schneider) (2011-2012) *Lucky Fred - Wally K (2011/Doblaje Mexicano). *Asha y Los Carotas - Roc (2011) *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Zac (Ep. El garabato de Deedee) (2010-) *Las Nuevas Aventuras de Wibbly - Gemelo 1 (2009) *Backyardigans – Austin (3ra. Temporada) (Jonah Bobo) (2008) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Christopher Robin (Struar Erlenborn) (2007) *Disney Channel Games - Todd Daring (Nancy Cartwright) *Escuela de vampiros – Klot *Cedric - Christian (2ª voz) *Finley, el camioncito de bomberos - Scooty *Cuentos - Marquito / Felix (¿?) *Bush Baby World- Kojo *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Voces adicionales Anime Junko Takeuchi * Beyblade Burst - Cuza Ackerman * Beyblade Burst : Evolution - Cuza Ackerman Otros *Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (1980) - Alfred Temple (Ep. 7). (Redoblaje mexicano) *Robotics;Notes - Yoshiro (Mika Kikuchi) (Ep. 12). *Súper Once - Fudo Akio (1ª voz) (Yūki Kaji) *Bleach - Doni *Naruto: **Voz Niño en contra de Gaara (Temporada 2, Ep. 80) **Niño en la Feria (Temporada 2, Ep. 86) **Niño Jugando con Choji (Temporada 3, Ep. 114) **Niño del Equipo de Rock Lee (Temporada 4, Ep. 158) **Niño en contra de Isarabi (Temporada 4, Ep. 170) *One Punch Man - Hombre Raro (Temporada 1, Ep. 9). *Pokémon XY - Henny (Akeno Watanabe) (Temporada 19, Ep. 107). *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Kit Blade (Kengo Takanashi) *Free! - Aiichiro Nitori (Kōki Miyata) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami - Toshio (Yū Mizushima) *Ataque de los Titanes - Armin Arlert (Marina Inoue) *Fate/Apocrypha - Jinete del Rojo (Aquiles Joven) *Bungō Stray Dogs - Kenji Miyazawa (Hiroyuki Kagura) *Sirius the Jaeger - Yuliy Jirov (Joven) *Pokémon Sun & Moon - Hau *Black Clover - Rill Boismortier *Hi Score Girl - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime *Espíritus del mar -Umi (Hiiro Ishibashi) (2019) *Luces en el cielo - Kazuhiro (Toshiyuki Toyonaga) (2017) *El milagro de Mai Mai - Voces adicionales (2009) *Pokémon: Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial – Taka (Mayuki Makiguchi) (2008) Telenovelas Chilenas *Veinteañero a los 40 **Aquiles (Eyal Meyer). **Hernan (Ep. 43). Telenovelas brasileñas João Vítor Silva *Rock Story - Antonio Carlos do Rosário (Tom) (2016-2017). *Sombras del ayer - Hércules (1ª fase) (2016). *Verdades Secretas - Bruno Lovatelli (2015). Nicollas Paixão *Las Brasileñas – Niño (2012). *Encantadoras - Patrick (2012). Cadu Paschoal *Totalmente Diva - Rayado (2015-2016). *India, una historia de amor - Hari (2009). Cadu Libonati *Aguanta corazón - Murilo Duarte (2016). *A través del tiempo - Mateo (2015-2016). Otros *Dos Hermanos - Omar (1ª fase) (Enrico Roca) (2017). *Sol Nascente - Vittorio (Joven) (Pedro Novaes) (2016). *La sombra de Helena - Felipe Fernandes (1ª fase) (Vinícius Mazzola) (2014). *Preciosa Perla – Caetano (Max Lima) (2013-2014). *Laberintos del Corazón - Bento (niño) (Luan Pickler) / Pedrito (Miguel Arraes) (2ª voz/ Apartir del capitulo 45) (2013). *Flor del Caribe – Samuca (Vitor Figueiredo) (2013). *Avenida Brasil – Jeronimo (João Pedro Carvalho) (2012). *La vida sigue – Francisco (Victor Navega Motta) (2011-2012). *Passione – Grillito (André Frambach) (2010). *Vivir la vida - Celso Toledo (Celsinho) (Léo Branchi) (2009-2010). *Siete pecados - Laerte Florentino (Tiago Salomone) (2007-2008). *Dance Dance Dance – Robiño (Bruno Camargo) (1ª voz) (2007-2008). *El profeta – Juca (Thomas Veloso) / Ramiro / Edson (2006 - 2007). *América - Voces Adicionales (2005). Telenovelas Turcas *La Vida Amarga - Mehmet Yilmaz (Burak Çevik) *Kaçak - Baris *Misericordia - Ibo Telenovelas Filipinas Grae Fernandez *Puentes de amor - Carlos Antonio / Manuel "JR" Nakpil, Jr (Adolescente) *La promesa - Jonathan "Egoy" Mobido Otros *Dolce Amore - Gian Carlo De Luca (Matteo Guidicelli) *Puentes de amor **Butchock (Capitulo 1) Telenovelas Indias *Balika Vadhu **Jagdish (2ª Voz/ Apartir del capitulo 228). **Niño CJ (1ª Voz/ Hasta capitulo 200). Dramas Coreanos *Eres Humano También? - Nam Shin / Nam Shin III (Seo Kang Joon) y Nam Shin II (Lee Joo Chan) (2018) *Fight For My Way - Kim Chan Ho (Baek Soo Jang) (2017) *Oh My Venus - Kim Ji Woong (Henry Lau) (2015-2016). *Las Horas de mi Vida - Mamoru Mizushima (Shunsuke Kazama) (2014). *Pluto Secret Society - Jeangun (2014) *Can Love Become Money - In Tak (Niño) (Park Ji-Woo) (2012). *Big - niño 4 (2012). *El hombre de la princesa - Niño Monje 1 (2011). *Hwansangui keopeul - Junseok (2006) Animatics/Doblaje interno *Imaginext Ed Ventura - Ed Ventura *Bimbo - Niño telenovela/Niño berrinche/Niño observatorio *Barcel Dragonets - Niños pelea de cartas/Niños jugando Shows *Dora la exploradora, en vivo - Go, Diego, Go (voz) *Phineas y Ferb: El Mejor Show En Vivo - Baljeet Tjinder (Voz) Intérprete "Series Animadas" Maulik Pancholy *La ley de Milo Murphy **Tálame el corazón - Baljeet Tjinder (2018). *Phineas y Ferb **Sueños Hechos Puré - Baljeet Tjinder **Yo Quiero mi Graduación (Maqueta) - Baljeet Tjinder **Con Los Planos (Maqueta) - Baljeet Tjinder **Latín Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder **Amienemigos - Baljeet Tjinder **El Buen Rey Wenceslao - Baljeet Tjinder **Perryz Navidad a Todos - Baljeet Tjinder **Un Hueco en mi Corazón - Baljeet Tjinder **Cachivache en Casa - Baljeet Tjinder **Nudo Desanudable - Baljeet Tjinder **Hay una Probabilidad - Baljeet Tjinder **Buford, No es tu Día Hoy - Baljeet Tjinder **Chupacabras - Baljeet Tjinder **A Solas con El - Baljeet Tjinder **Todo el Mundo Siente el Verano - Baljeet Tjinder **En el Imperio - Baljeet Tjinder **Un Día de Verano - Baljeet Tjinder **La Oportunidad de Estar Juntos / Gracias Por Prestar su Atención - Baljeet Tjinder} "Weird Al" Yankovic *La ley de Milo Murphy **Apoyando al Rival - Milo Murphy. **Habilidad Ope-rativa - Milo Murphy. **Vacaciones familiares con los Murphy - Milo Murphy. **Tú Siguele/Aprende a Soltar - Milo Murphy. Otros *La guardia del león **Tu Puedes Todo - Hodari (Justin Hires) (Temporada 2, Ep.43 ). (2018). *Asha y Los Carotas - Roc (2011). *Las Nuevas Aventuras de Wibbly - Gemelo 1 (2009). *Finley, el camioncito de bomberos - Scooty (2001-2008). Dirección de Doblaje "Series" *Universo Marcial (2018) *Justicia Final (2018) *Junior MasterChef Estados Unidos (Temporada 6) (2018) *Departamento de Homicidios (2018). *El libro de jugadas con David Meltzer (2017-2018) *Súper Héroe Espacial (2016-) *La Reina Roja (2015) *Espacio Extra en Casa *La Búsqueda del Diseñador Estrella *Sitiados: La otra cara de la conquista *La Cirugía Perfecta *Dobles de Acción, Héroes *Hogares de Vacaciones increíbles *Lujos: Hogares increíbles *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock (Sólo sus diálogos como Zack). *Dos chicas quebradas (Sólo sus diálogos como Justin). *Chicago en llamas (Sólo sus diálogos como Hijo de Hermann). *Henry Danger (Sólo sus diálogos como Sidney Birnbaum/Ep.43). *The Thundermans (Sólo sus diálogos como Gideon/Ep. 61,79). *El joven Papa - (Sólo sus diálogos como Girolamo/Ep. 10). *Códigos de familia - (Sólo sus diálogos como Jack Reagan/Ep. 146,147,148). "Películas" *Io sono Gaetano (2016) *Maestro del Año - (Sólo sus diálogos como Keon) (2014). *Horrible Niza - (Sólo sus diálogos como Hombre / Voces Adicionales) (2013). *Amnesiac (2013) *Solid State (2012) "Series Animadas" *FrienZoo Adaptación y Supervision de Traduccion de Doblaje "Series" *El Bromista (Ep. 1 y 2) Juguetes *Backyardigans – Austin (voz) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Christopher Robin (voz) *Thomas y sus amigos - Thomas (Voz/Dialogos) (2016) Televisión Series *Tres Familias (México) - Niñote (Temporada 1, Ep. 15) (2017). *Personas Desconocidas - Niño Acólito Italiano (2008). Telenovelas *Amor Cautivo - Curioso 2 (2012). *Huérfanas - Cameo (2011). Unitarios *Mujeres Rompiendo El Silencio: **Victimas y Verdugos - Roberto Niño (Voz Off) (2017). *Un Día Cualquiera: **Amor Enfermizo - Lucas (2016). **Fantasmas - Rodrigo (2016). *Lo que Callamos las mujeres: **Niña Herida, Mujer en Agonía – Alberto (2015). **Nacida para Curar – Rick (2015). **Mirando hacia el Futuro - Javier (2011) . *A cada quien su Santo: **San Eustaquio debe Odiarme - Vicente (2011). Programas *La Paradoja De Cronos - Conductor (2015). Radio *Coca Cola - Niño Locutor (Comercial de Radio para Querétaro año 2000) *Fanta - Niño Locutor (Comercial de Radio para Querétaro año 2000) Teatro *Leyendas Mexicanas - Catrín (2018) *El Rey León – Timón (2010) *El Sueño de Mañana - Tessi/Bert Healy (2009) Enlaces Externos *http://iretadealba.deviantart.com/ *http://www.facebook.com/hector.iretadealba.58 *http://www.facebook.com/pages/H%C3%A9ctor-Cuevas-Ireta-H%C3%A9ctor-Ireta-De-Alba/319882254703952 *http://twitter.com/H_iretadealba *http://www.youtube.com/user/HECTOR140296 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020